nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TinyCastleGuy/Girl of Your Dreams
Welcome to another edition of User blog:TinyCasleGuy 2.0! First the Tower of Heaven blog post and now this... I was pretty oblivious way back when. Removed everything controversial in this post, and if I find anything else like it in my others, I will remove them too. The Week What week? I Luv U Pixels The Pixel Love was ANOTHER Pixeljam game in addition to Gamma Bros- Corporate Climber! You are an employee at a corporate, and you have to climb up it as you get greater and greater promotions! Go from a worthless clothesless nothing to the CEO of the company! Just be careful, you don't want anyone to get angry at you... or who knows what might happen! Weekly Popular Game This time the Weekly Popular Game is Glorkian Warrior, and all other great games by Pixeljam! I figured Nitrome did two of their games, so why don't I do the rest of them? Ok, here they are... *Dino Run SE: An improved, extended version of Dino Run for purchase & download on Mac, PC, & Linux. See Dino Run description below. *Dino Run: an action game in which the player controls a dinosaur running across various terrains, trying to avoid the dinosaur apocalypse. Nitrome kinda copied it into Avalanche, not so in the past. *Gamma Bros: an arcade style shooter ( there is a sequel that pixeljam is currently working on ) *Ratmaze: a game in which you play as a rat who is running around a maze racing to collect cheese *Ratmaze 2: another game with being a sequel and having the same concept as Ratmaze. *Dino Run: Marathon of Doom: NOT a sequel to Dino Run., that is a challenge game where the player controls a raptor to see how long he or she can run away from the apocalypse before becoming extict ( It is only been found at bored.com and mochigames.com so far) *Corporate Climber, Platformer Action. Make your way up the corporate ladder from the Janitor's closet to CEO of the corporation.. and beyond! *Mountain Maniac: Mountain Man goes crazy and needs to smash everything! an action game made for Adult Swim|adultswim.com *Mountain Maniac Xmas: An updated & improved holiday themed sequel to Mountain Maniac. Mountain Maniac needs to get revenge on Santa. Also for Adult Swim. *Cream Wolf: Werewolf Ice Cream Truck Driver fattens kids up and eats them on the full moon while avoiding cops, animal control and health inspectors. Collaboration with Mark Essen (Messhof). Made for Adult Swim. *Pizza City!: a free-roaming game made for adultswim.com *Sausage Factory, a puzzle/rhythm game made for Adult Swim|adultswim.com *Hipster Kickball: Kickball with a twist. Hipsters vs. Hippies battle it out on the kickball field. *Turbo Granny, a driving game where you play as a grandma for Adult Swim|adultswim.com *Cookie Party 2: Platformer adventure game created for The Sarah Silverman Program on Comedy Central's web site. Control a selection of freaky living cookies to collect chocolate chips in different worlds & encounter the cast of the show (with actual voice acting from the cast). *Glorkian Warrior: An upcoming PC/Mac game about an alien! Helped made by the author of great books, (one I read before Glorkian Warrior was even planned) James Kochalka! All credit goes to Wikipedia for the descriptions! (Exept GW) Other News *A Frankenstien based movie named Frankenweenie is headed to theaters! *I do not know what i'll be for Halloween yet... Goodbye I am REALLY tired right now, so I will end this post right now! HAI! BONSAI! (peace) TCG out! Category:Blog posts